Sirens
Sirens are an aquatic subspecies of Demon with several variations, originating from South-Eastern Hell. Similar to Choirs, these demons use their voices to fight and support. The oldest of Sirens are said to be children of The Great Serpent, himself. Dracos are the oldest of the species' Genus, later developing Ceph and then Fish. The type of Siren determines their fighting style. Their weapons tend to be hybrids of traditional weapons crossed with instruments.This isn't always the case, as they can also have normal weapons, or straight instruments. Perks: Natural attunement to Magic (excluding Vitus and Miracle). Magic works better on them. * Choice of up to 2 free elemental spells of Rank I. * Buff effects are doubled on them. * Have access to Rank II magic without the cost of a higher casting TN. Drawbacks: Physically not incredibly strong, especially without buffs. Magic also hits them harder. * They take double damage from elemental magic. * A Choir’s damage dice is halved for any physical attack. Appearance Skin tones for Sirens have the possibility of being cold colors as they live in the ocean; They can also be green, dark blue, or even charcoal-black. They cannot be pure white, even in albinism. Most notably are the Siren's fish-like features, which vary by genus. All Sirens have gills, fin-like appendages, and colored scleras. Their aquatic appendages are made of Soul Threads, specifically their fins and membranes, which becomes more obvious when they Henshin. Their skin can be scaly or rubbery in texture. They may also be slimy- it all depends on the species and genus. They can also feature bioluminescent spots or markings. Henshins Their Henshins, also known as their Siren Form, are similar to Choirs where they must Henshin for the sake of fighting. All Sirens float in the air as if they are under water- even their hair mimics the motions. Their Henshin Clothing tends to feature fishnet (for irony) and doesn't cover their fins. It's generally ripped fabric as opposed to the latex/leather of a normal Henshin. Genus Variations There are three main genus of Sirens: Fish, Ceph, and Draco. Fish Fish-Type Genus of Sirens are the jack-of-all-trades. Their fighting style is the most diverse of the Sirens, as they are very adaptive. Their singing style is your typical mermaid type of singing. Their songs are haunting and hollow. In terms of looks, Fish Sirens tend to have 'fish-like' appendages from their heads, fins, and feature a rounder pupil than most demons. They are also the second type of Siren than can have horns, but their horns are smaller or more streamlined for swimming. In Henshin, Fish Sirens can feature either longer fins or a mermaid-like tail: This depends on what type of magic or their battle style. Their pupils become nonexistent in this form as well. Battle Perks: Similar to Verse Choirs, they either have the ability to use magic in addition to a normal physical attack or have the Seamster/Seamstress ability without purchase or use of AP. Ceph Ceph, or Cephalopods, refers to the tentacled-type of Siren. These types of Sirens are exclusively defensive, but can have one or two ridiculously powerful offensive abilities. Jellyfish are also classified under this type. Their singing features more diverse types of styles, being either purely instrumental by pushing their energy into the soundwaves of their weapon, or a mixture. Ceph-Types have tentacle hair made of Soul Threads, oval pupils, and frill-like fins on their limbs. However, they can also feature spikes, fins, or otherwise similar features to fish-type. They cannot have horns unless they are hybrids of other types of Siren. Their ears are syphons. In Henshin, their lower half features a mess of tentacles that match their 'hair' in most cases. These tentacles feature the same glittering coloration of Soul Threads. Battle Perks: Naturally have the Seamster/Seamstress ability. Draco Draco Type Sirens are Draconic in nature- their skin features scales, they tend to have large horns, and their hair is made of thin, coarse threads. They also have long, scaled tails, animal-like ears, and can have spikes anywhere on their bodies. They mostly hold features of Eastern-type Dragons (River Dragons) but have also held features of other types of dragons in more recent years from breeding with other types of Siren. Draco song styles can be anything, but they hold the notable ability to scream their spells. These Sirens are exclusively offensive in their Henshin. Their tails become long and whiplike, their spikes become larger, nails become clawlike, and can have fin-like wings. Their pupils become thin and change color or become white. Battle Perk: Ability to use magic in addition to normal attack die. Hybrids Sirens can interbreed with other Genus with higher success rate than with other demons. These hybrids tend to change up their fighting style to whatever they like. They are a mix and match of different traits, and their design is up to the creator. Category:Demon Subspecies Category:Subspecies